


Hella Yours

by Mariea



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, I made this to get over Episode 4's ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbians, No Emoji, life is strange - Freeform, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariea/pseuds/Mariea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true story of Life is Strange set in a happy world where no one dies and Pricefield happens and people are happy. Nathan doesn't exist and everyone is happy. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hella Yours

"Hella hella hella hella hella hella hella," Chloe said as she browsed her laptop happily, her Facebook status 'In a relationship: Max Caulfield'.

"Exactly. That's really cool, Chloe," Max replied, cuddling Chloe tightly since nothing was around to harm either of them.

Chloe's room was awesome and clean, and the environment was still okay. As Chloe browsed her laptop she gave Max a kiss on the cheek and smiled widely, an arm around her shoulder and fingernails running through her hair.

"Hella hella hella hella," She whispered to Max.

Max blushed at this and gave her a liplock which carried on for some time. Chloe got a text from Frank about money but didn't because Frank never happened and also a picture from Rachel on vacation since Rachel's alive and no one died. She married Frank who was never a drug dealer and was pretty happy.

"Should we... take this to the bed?" Max asked Chloe, biting her lower lip tightly.

Chloe's pale skin flustered and her cheeks were quite red. After a moment, she gulped. "H-hella hella hella..."

This was all Max needed to hear. Picking up her girlfriend without any emoji by the waist, she carried her over to Chloe's bed. Taking off her clothes and taking off Chloe's clothes, they began to make passionate love for several hours.

With a final loud moan, Chloe and Max finished, cuddling with each other after.

"Hella hella," Chloe said softly as she kissed Max on the forehead.

"I love you too," Max returned the kiss, but instead targeted Chloe's lips. They had passionate and loving sex for a few more hours before falling asleep in each others' arms, warm under their covers and safe in their mutual embrace.

 

They slept happily and lived happily ever after, and took a vacation to Portland and got married eternally, loyal and loving to each other and both very much alive and out of danger.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
